Batman and his Superboy
by snowfall30
Summary: Bruce and Conner spend sometime together. ages Bruce 34 and Conner 18 MALEXMALE YAOI. Don't like YAOI then DON"T READ THIS!


Batman and his Superboy

-Time Together-

Bruce didn't really want to do this, but he had to. Conner had no one, well he did have Clark, but Clark was acting like an ass to the kid. Bruce walked down the hallway to Conner's room. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in" a voice said on the other side of the door. Bruce took a breath and opened the door.

Conner was setting on his bed reading a book for school. He looked up and saw a man in his room. The man was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans, and he had on sunglasses. 'Those kind of look like the one's Robin wears.' Conner thought to himself.

"Come on Conner we're going to get you some new clothes for school, and after that we will train." Conner's eyes widen. 'That's Batman?! Wow he looks so normal, this is going to be an odd day.' Conner thought to himself.

Three hours later the two came back to the mountain with bags of new clothes for Conner. Conner had to say that he had, had a good time with Batman. And Bruce had actually had a good time with Conner. Conner was not like Dick at all, but there were sometimes when he did or said something that Dick would say or do. 'They've be spending a little too much time together.' Bruce had thought at the time.

"I'll go and put the bags in my room and then we can train." Conner took the bags to his room. Bruce watched him leave and smiled. He liked the boy, but he was a hand full at times with his temper.

When Conner walked back to the training room Bruce had changed into some tanning clothes. They were all black and Conner liked the way he looked. So cool and handsome.

"Ready?" Bruce asked the young man.

"Yes." Conner said softly.

The two fought each other for a few hours. Conner was getting the upper hand as he forgot about his strength. The stopped fighting and Conner had his back to Bruce. Conner was happy at the fact that he had gotten the upper hand against The Batman. Conner turned around just in time to see Bruce fall to his knees and fall forward. Conner ran over to him and turned him over.

"You okay. I'm sorry, I forgot!" Conner almost yelled out.

"I'm fine just tried, you wore out. That's all and it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have remembered that you are half Kryptonian." Conner helped Bruce to his feet, but caught him before he fell again.

"I'm so sorry." Conner said with tears in his eyes. Bruce looked over and saw that Conner was truely sorry. But it was not his fault; it was Bruce's not Conner's.

"Come on let's get you to bed and fixed up." Conner said helping Bruce to one of the many hallways. Bruce was not paying attention to where they were going until they got to Conner's room. Conner opened the door and helped Bruce onto the bed.

Conner helped Bruce take off his shirt. Conner looked at the red marks that would and will trun into bruises. Conner looked down at the floor and frowned. Bruce looked over and saw this. He riased his hand up and touched the side of Conner's face. Conner looked at him and smiled a small smile.

After Bruce was fixed up, Conner sat on the bed beside him. Conner wanted to ask Bruce something but didn't know how to ask him.

"What is it Conner?" Bruce asked.

"I would like to talk about something, but I don't know if you would tell me what I need to know." Conner looked away from the older man.

"What is it? And I will tell you the truth." Bruce asked and stated to the young man

"Is it wrong to be in love with a man?" Bruce's unseen eyes went wide. He calmed himself down.

"No some people can and do fall in love with the same sex. Why do you ask?" Conner looked away. Bruce saw Conner's face get red.

"Conner do you love someone that is the same sex as you?" Bruce asked wanting to know. Conner said nothing but nodded his head.

"Who are you in love with?" Bruce asked again. Conner turned his head and looked right at Bruce.

"Oh, me. Well that is something."

"I'm sorry. I should have not asked or said anything..." Conner was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Bruce know that this was wrong, but it felt so right.

Conner closed his eyes and kissed the man that he loved back. Bruce raised his hand up to the young man's face and touched it softly. Conner moved to where he was straddling Bruce. Bruce placed his hands on Conner's hips and moved them upward.

Bruce's hands moved up Conner's body and stopped at his nipples. Bruce rubbed them until they were hard. Conner moaned the whole time that he did this. Conner lead up, breaking the kiss and took off his shirt. He leaned back down and started to kiss his Dark Knight again. Conner moved himself to where he was rubbing himself against Bruce's hard cock. Bruce could feel that Conner was as hard as he was.

They both moaned and rubbed against each other. Bruce pushed Conner upward and moved to undone his pants. Conner did the same and got off the bed and took them off. Bruce moved his hips upward to take off his pants and his boxers. Conner did the same and took off his boxers and climbed back on top of Bruce again.

They kissed each other with lust and love. Conner moved himself over the Bruce's now leaking cock. He was about to lower himself when Bruce stopped him.

"No, I'm not taking you dry." Conner rolled his eyes and moved to grab the lube that was near his bed. Bruce gave him an odd look.

"What do you think that this is my first time? Me and Robin have fooled around and fucked a lot." Bruce could not believe this.

Conner lubed Bruce's cock, which made him moan. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Conner. Conner moved his hand and lowered himself down once again onto Bruce's hard cock. Conner moaned and leaned his head back. His eyes were rolled back and he was moaning very loundly. Bruce placed his hands on Conner's hips again and helped the young man ride him.

Conner moved up and down slowly, but that did not last long. He was soon slamming himself down onto Bruce. Bruce loved the view of Conner riding him and moaning so loudly.

"Oh fuck." Conner moaned out. Bruce leaned up and Conner wrapped his arms around Bruce's back. Bruce placed his mouth to Conner's ear and told him.

"Call me Bruce." Conner was happy that Batman had told him his name, and he was very glad to yell out his name.

"Oh fuck Bruce, fuck me."

"Gladly." Bruce lead back down and started to thrust upward as Conner would come down. Conner loved this and then Bruce hit Conner's prostate dead on. Conner yelled out Bruce's name has he hit it over and over again.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum." Conner yelled in pleasure.

"Fuck." Bruce was about to cum as well. Bruce thrusted a few more time and came inside of Conner. Conner could feel Bruce cum inside him and that made him cum hard over him and Bruce's chest. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. Conner fell to the side of Bruce and moved into his arms. Bruce leaned down and kissed Conner on the lips. Conner smiled and kissed him back.

"Bruce, can we do this again." Conner asked him and hopefully his new lover.

"Yes we can, yes we can." Bruce hugged Conner and they both went to sleep.

On the other end of the door was a man in blue and red. He could not believe what he had heard and saw. Clark turned and walked away, noting to himself that he would have to have a talk with Bruce.

"Bastard" Clark call Bruce.

{let me know if you want me to make this in to a story with chapters. thank you}


End file.
